Second Chance at a Happy Ending
by Marshmallow Addict
Summary: It's been about 14 years after the war. Draco got married and had a son, but his wife passed in the progress. Hermione's married to Ron but they start to drift apart. One fateful day, they meet, due to Scorpius. What happens when these two pieces from completely different puzzle come together? SCORPIUS POV
1. Ch 1 : What's a Git?

Chapter 1 : What's a Git?

Hi. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. I'm 6 years old. My dad is Draco Malfoy and I don't have a mom. I'm currently out with my father. We're in Diagon Alley.

"Scorp, I'm going to get something, alright? Stay right here, okay?" he tells me. I nod. He ruffles my hair and he goes into the book store. I stay there. A minute or two passed. He still didn't come out. I'm bored. What's he doing in there? Pooping? I know he told me to stay, and I know that I told him I would. But I'm bored.

I walk around and I get lost in the sea of people. I wander around. Then I get scared. I look around and I can't see Flourish and Blotts anymore. Obviously, I can't see my dad, either.

I get more scared. I start to cry.

A pretty woman approaches me. I should be scared of her, dad said to never talk to strangers. But she seems nice. She pulls out a hanky and wipes my tears with it.

"What's wrong?" she asks me. She hands me the hanky and I wipe my tears myself.

"I'm lost." I tell her.

She asks me the last place I saw my mommy. I tell her I don't have one. She lowers herself so she's practically the same height as me. She puts a comforting hand on my back and rubs it. It calms me down.

"What's your name?" she asks again.

"S-Scorpius." I say. Her mouth makes an 'o'.

"Malfoy?" She questions. I nod.

"Well, Scorpius, I'll send a message to your daddy to come and get you. In the meantime, do you want some ice-cream?" she asks me. I wipe the last tears off of my cheeks and I hand her back the hanky.

"Yes." She smiles at my answer. And she pulls out her wand and mutters something quietly. Something silvery bursts out of the tip, it's an otter! It flies away.

She smiled. "Okay!" she says. She holds out her hand and I take it. She leads me to a small place. I'm guessing it's where the ice cream is. We go inside and sit at a table. Someone comes and asks us what we want. She tells the person that we'll take a 'banana split' and a coffee.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Haven't I told you yet?" she asks me. I shake my head. "It's Hermione."

"Hermione." I try it out. I decide I like the sound of it. "I like it." She smiles at my reply. I smile back, enjoying the fact that I made her smile.

She asks me about myself. I tell her. She's fun to talk to. She pulls out here wand and does some tricks with it. She takes a napkin and she makes it into a rabbit. I clap happily.

The ice-cream arrived. I grin, seeing how big it is. I've never eaten such a big ice-cream before. It has a cherry on top and there are two bananas. She takes the spoon in front of me and scoops up some ice cream. She holds it in front of my mouth, motioning for me to eat it. I giggle and I open my mouth widely. I put it in my mouth. It's really yummy.

"Mmmm." I say. She smiles. I like that she smiles a lot.

There is a bell sound, meaning someone just opened the door. I turn around and I find my daddy.

"Daddy!" I say. He pulls me up from my chair and he hugs me. I hug him back.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" he scolds me.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. He turns to the woman.

"Granger." he says to her. I'm confused.

"Her name's Hermione, Dad. She's really nice and fun." I tell him. She smiles.

"Okay, Hermione. Thanks." he says. She smiles in return.

"Dad, you can sit here with us." I offer. I point to the seat next to Hermione. He looks nervous. Then he sits.

"Do you want some?" I ask him, pointing at the ice-cream. He shakes his head. "Why? It's really good."

He sighs. He takes a spoon and scoops some up. He puts it into his mouth. His eyes widened.

"It's good." he says. Hermione giggles. He takes another scoop. "Really good."

"Who knew Draco Malfoy had a sweet tooth?" she teases my dad. Surprisingly, he smiles.

"Who knew Hermione Granger would be sitting with Draco Malfoy and his son, eating ice-cream?" he says back.

Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Touche." They start talking, but ice-cream interests me, more. So I don't pay attention. They're talking about weasels. I think. I tend to tune things out when I'm eating. Now they're talking about my mom.

"She died while giving birth." Dad told her. Hermione put her hand on top of his. She apologizes, although I have no idea what she's apologizing about.

Dad waves his hand and someone comes. "One coffee, please." he says. The person rushes off, probably to get his coffee.

He asks Hermione how she is doing. Huh. "Do you know each other?" I ask them.

"We went to school together, Scorpius." Hermione says, her smile getting a little smaller.

"Were you friends?" I ask them again.

Dad looks a little embarrassed. "Not really."

I'm curious. "Why?"

"Because she was a know-it-all." he pretends to whisper to me. He whispers loudly, no doubt that Hermione heard it.

Hermione rolls her eyes, but she doesn't seem mad. "No, it's because your father was a meanie, Scorpius." I giggle. "Weren't you, Draco?" she teases him. This is new, Dad doesn't like teasing a lot.

Dad looks surprised, I don't know why, though. He smiles and laughs. It's a nice sound. It's been a long time since I've heard him laugh like that. "Yep, I was a git." he says.

"What's a git?" I ask. No one answers me, though. Hermione staring behind me. So is dad. Hermione looks sad. Dad looks like he wants to break something. I turn around to see what's the matter. Nothing is. There's just a red headed man with a blond woman. They're both laughing and the man kisses her. That's gross. Ew.

I turn back to Hermione and Dad. Looks like they think the same about the kiss as me.

Hermione and Dad still don't look at me. I look behind myself again, I think I missed it.

They're walking to a table in the corner. They start kissing. Ew. What's wrong with them?

I turn back again. Nothing was wrong, right? Hermione has tears in her eyes. Dad stands up suddenly. He marches over to them. Maybe dad know them.

He starts yelling at them, which causes them to pull apart, thank goodness.

The red headed man yells back. He stood up too. My dad's taller. Hermione stands up from the table, too. I'm very confused. Why are we all standing up?

She goes over to them. The red headed man looks surprised to see her, then he starts saying sorry to Hermione. He pleads with her. He grabs her hands and kisses them. She pulls them away and wipes them on her robes. She's crying. She's also screaming. She pulls out her wand and points it at him. Then she took a deep breath and put her wand down. The red headed man looks relieves. But Hermione slapped him, instead.

I go over to them. I can hear what they're saying clearly now. None of them seemed to noticed me.

"What are you doing with her?" Hermione screams at the red-headed man.

"What are you doing with him?" the man says back, pointing at my dad. He looks angry.

"I'm here because his son was lost and I met him here to give his son back to him!" she yells angrily. Tears are falling down her eyes.

"Well-uh-she's my friend!" the man defends. The woman who he was kissing seemed to be surprised. "We're just friends, honest!"

Dad punched the man. I'm afraid. Why's he punching people? I've never seen dad like this before. He always controlled his temper. He was always calm. This was new.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy!" the man says to my dad. Dad glares at him. He pulls his arm back to punch him again, but Hermione stops him. She put a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"I want a divorce." Hermione says finally. I don't know what a divorce is, but I'm sure it's a bad thing, seeing the expression on the red headed man's face. He looks like he just woke up from a horrible nightmare.

"No! NO! I'm sorry, Hermione! It won't happen anymore, this is the last time, I promise you!" he yells desperately. He looks close to crying himself.

"Anymore? Last time?!" Hermione repeated angrily. "How long?" she demands.

The man looks down at his feet sheepishly. Dad's holding Hermione's hand tightly. Good job, Dad.

The man opens his mouth to speak. "Four months."

Dad looks even furious now. Hermione's crying even harder. Dad puts an arm around Hermione. He turns to me and lifts me to his chest with his other arm. He apparates. We're in our house now. So is Hermione. She's still crying. Dad put me down. He led Hermione to our dining room, without taking his arm off of her shoulder. He turns to me quietly.

"Go to your room and play, Scorpius."

I obey. I hear dad telling Hermione insulting things involving weasels. What was his deal with weasels?!

Today was weird. I got lost, then I got found. I met Hermione, and now she's crying at our house. Dad seems nice to her, that's the most weird thing. He's not like this to other women. He hates their teasing, he scowls when they do it. But when she did it, he responded back happily. Huh. Crazy.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! If I get positive feedback from this, I'll be sure to continue it. If not...well...I'll have to rethink this.**


	2. Ch 2 : Jealous, Daddy?

Chapter 2 : Jealous, Daddy?

It's about 7 o clock now. Dad and Hermione are still in the dining room, and two whole hour passed! I'm bored again, I have a lot of toys, but they're no fun. I listen to the sounds coming from the dining room. There are no sniffles of crying anymore, I guess that's a good thing.

Dad is comforting her. I think. He's still saying mean things about weasels. I don't know what that has to do with her crying, but adults are weird.

"-he's an overgrown git, Granger. He's not much to cry about." Dad says. After a few more minutes of insulting, he asks her what happened.

Hermione starts to talk, but I can't hear her very well. I open my room door, so I can hear better.

"-well, uh, we started to drift apart."

"Why?" Dad asks.

"It started from petty disagreements to full-on fights. It's been happening for over 5 months, now. I guess he just needed a break from me." Hermione says.

Hmmmm... So Hermione did know that person. She keeps referring to someone named 'Ron'. That's probably the red headed man's name.

I listen a bit more. Hermione says that she had been expecting this. I don't know what 'athis' is. I figured out that it was something bad. Dad comforts her a bit more when she said that.

"It's okay, Granger. It'll be alright." he repeats to her. This is crazy. Why's Dad being so caring? I thought they said that they weren't friends! And Dad's not nice to strangers, especially woman strangers, why's he being nice to someone that wasn't even his friend? I honestly am so confused. Hermione seems like a really nice and fun person, why wasn't Dad friends with her? She's also really pretty. I like her. After all, she _did_ buy me ice-cream. I can't help but like her.

"Do you want to stay here?" Dad asks her.

"No, I can't do that." Hermione says. I frown. I wish she would stay here. Then we could play more!

"No, it's alright. And you can't go back to your house, not after today." Dad says. Why's Dad so set on keeping her here? Maybe he likes her, too.

"You have a good point. Really? Can I?" she asks him. He says yes. Shortly after, he asks her if she wants dinner. She says 'sure.'

"Scorpius!" Dad yells. I stand up right away. "Come and eat dinner." I smile. I don't have a lot of meals with Dad, he's busy. The house elves keeps me company, instead. They don't play with me a lot, though.

I go out of my room and I go to the dining room. I take a seat and I look at Hermione. Her eyes are red.

"Don't cry." I tell her.

She smiles. "Okay." she says.

The house elves bring dinner. Hermione frowns again.

"Uh, they get paid and they take a few days off every month." Dad says nervously. Why's he telling her that? The frown melts off her face, revealing a grin. She smiles at Dad, and he smiles back. Dad has a nice smile, he should smile more often.

We start to eat. I take the yummy things from the big plates to my small plate. There's chicken and spaghetti and grape juice and a bunch of other things. I look up from my plate and I see that Hermione's frowning at me. Why's she frowning at me? I'm nervous. Did I do something wrong?

"Scorpius." she calls me. I look at her. "Eat some veggies, too."

I stick out my tongue, vegetables are gross. "I don't want to." I refuse.

She takes a carrot stick and dips it in some sauce. She holds it out to me, and I have no choice but to eat it. I take it and I nibble on it. Hm. It was surprisingly good. Not as delicious as ice-cream, but good, as far as carrots go.

"It's alright." I say. I stuff the whole carrot stick in my mouth. Dad smiles at me. Then he smiles at Hermione, she doesn't notice, though.

We eat dinner quietly. Hermione puts some veggies on Dad's plate, telling him to eat healthy. I giggle, I take after Dad's eating habits.

Dad pouts, another new thing. "I don't want to." I think he's imitating me.

Hermione smiles. "Will I have to feed you, too?" she asks him.

Dad smiles. "Yes, please." She feeds him a carrot stick, too. He puts it in his mouth. He's acting like a little kid. It's disturbing for a kid to watch his dad act like a baby, especially when he's never done it before. "Mmmm." he says, which makes Hermione laugh.

They get serious. "You know divorce in the wizarding world is really hard, right?" Dad says.

Hermione nods, the smile disappearing from her face. "I know, Smartest Witch of the Generation, remember?" Dad smiles. Hermione continues. "And anyway, I've seen it happen before, with Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan. But I will get a divorce. We're just not right for each other, we just rushed into marriage because we were to happy with the war ending and all that. It was a strike of the moment thing, we just took it too far." she says.

Dad frowns. "Weren't you pregnant a few months ago?" he asks her.

"Yes." her face gets dark again. "I took a tumble down some stairs with resulted in a miscarriage. That's where the fights started."

Dad apologizes, I don't know why. I finish eating dinner.

"When do you go to sleep?" Hermione asks me. I reply, "9 o clock."

"Do you want me to read you a story, later?" she asks. I smile brightly, "Of course!" I shout. No one read me stories before, I'm excited. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Are books all you think about, Granger?"

"Hermione, not Granger." I correct him. Dad slaps his head on his head and rolls his eyes, as if to say 'Duh, why didn't I think of that.' I giggle at his silly action. I run to my bathroom to take a bath.

I hear Hermione question Dad something. "Can he take baths by himself?" she asks. Dad says yes. "But he's 6!" she exclaims. She comes to the bathroom after me. "Do you want me to help you take a bath?" she asks. I shrug, what's the harm in that?

She washes my hair, first. She does it carefully so it doesn't hurt, but she does it well, she rubs every part of my hair, so it will be really clean. She rinses the shampoo off and then, she compliments me. "You have really nice hair, Scorp."

"Like my daddy's!" I say. She smiles down at me and she washes my body. I giggle, she got some soap on her nose. She starts to laugh, too. She decided I was all done, and she washes off the bubbles with water. She drys me off with a towel and turns my hair dry with her wand. Dad was at the door, watching. Why was he watching me wash? He smiles at Hermione and says 'Thank you.' I put on all my clothes. I decide that I really like Hermione, Dad and I have never smiled so much before. Dad's always really serious. I didn't know if he had the guts to smile and giggle, I was clearly wrong.

Then he turns serious. "You don't need to hide your feelings like that. You can be sad." he says to her. She smiles, but it's a sad smile. "It's a habit." Hermione says.

I take her hand and I lead her to my room. "You promised me a story." I tell her. She asks me what story I want. I shrug, I don't know. She then asks me if she could choose. I tell her it's perfectly alright.

She reads me a story about the three brothers. I think I would like to have an invisibility cloak. I fall asleep. I am awoken by the noise outside.

"-Scorpius is adorable." I hear her say. I smile.

"He is, he's just lonely." Dad says. "Are you willing to stay for a bit? Scorpius took a liking to you, but you're welcome to refuse."

"It'll be fantastic." Hermione says. "Thank you, but I really think I should go home tomorrow. You know what, I'll just spend the day, tomorrow, with you guys, and I'll go back tomorrow night." I fall asleep again, a smile on my face.

I wake up, it's morning now. The sunshine is coming in through the space between the curtains. I look at the clock. It's 7:30. I smell something really good that's coming from the kitchen. I stand up in my bed and I jump off. I walk over to the dining room, which leads to the kitchen.

I see a figure in the kitchen. She's humming. It's Hermione! I go up to her, and I hug her legs.

She turns to look at me, she lifts me up. "Hi!" she says. I say hi back.

"Where are the house elves?" I ask her.

"It's their day off." Hermione says. I look over at the food that she made.

"They're pancakes." she tells me. "And sausages, and eggs." I smile, they all smell heavenly. I sniff Hermione, she smells nice, too.

"Would you like to decorate your own pancakes?" she asks me. I nod enthusiastically. She hands me a small stack of pancakes. She sets them on the counter and hands me some whipped cream and fruit, along with syrup. I drown my pancakes in syrup and I put a lot of whipped cream on it. I also put some blue-berries and strawberries.

I see Dad in the doorway of the kitchen. He walks in, his expression is 'shock.'

"Did you make this?" he asks Hermione.

Hermione smiles. "I hope you don't mind. I asked the house elves before they left for their day off, and I just made it. I feel really sorry for intruding."

Dad smiles and says thank you. We move the plates over to the dining room. We all sit down, and I boast to daddy.

"Hermione let me decorate my pancakes. Jealous, Daddy?" I taunt him. Daddy leaned over with his fork and took a piece out of my masterpiece. I frown at him. "That was miiiine."

Hermione starts to laugh and so does Dad. Not wanting to feel left out, I laugh, too.

"Is this what a real family feels like?" I ask them.

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! I was really not expecting much, maybe a follow or two with a review? But you guys exceeded my expectations, thank you!**

 **I might make this story go along too fast, along with some immature words, but remember, this is _Scorpius_ 's point of view. And I didn't do a lot of planning, so it might be a bit OCC. Sorry to everyone who feels this isn't right, I didn't mean to do it. **

**I appreciate all you guys reading this, especially if you decide to leave your mark(review, follow, favorite, ect). :)**


End file.
